


Glasses Blonde

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catcalls?, Flirts, I've had this idea stuck in my head for ages, Platonic Relationships, Tsukki is gay, dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: "Ah, hey, glasses-chan!" - "Yes?""Hey, blondie" - "Hey"Tsukki saves Karasunos managers from flirts feat. them betraying him.





	Glasses Blonde

Kiyoko stood outside the cafe, glancing at the time on her cellphone. A sudden gust of air made her zip up her light jacket more. The Karasuno volleyball team had agreed to meet outside this cafe, but even though she had been early, Kiyoko wondered, if she got the location wrong or if it changed last minute. 

A blond head appeared in the crowd and the ravenette sighed relieved and waved to get the tall boys attention. Tsukishima spotted her and made his way over. “Didn’t Yamaguchi-kun come with you?”, Kiyoko asked after a simple greeting, looking around. “No, he had extra practice with Shimada-san and will be here a bit later. Did you check the group chat?”, Tsukishima blandly answered, looking at his phone that buzzed with a new message. “Ah, no, I muted it”, the smaller girl responded, waiting for her underclassman to catch her up on the news. “Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san probably aren’t going to make it, Ennoshita-san forbid them from coming as long as their homework isn’t done yet. Hinata has to watch his little sister, but Sugawara told him it was fine to bring her along. The others should normally arrive soon, though.” Tsukishima pocketed his phone again. Kiyoko nodded in response.

The black haired manager tensed, when she noticed another tall blond head in the crowd. This one had bleached hair though and an undercut. Tsukishima took notice of Kiyokos discomfort and raised a questioning eyebrow. She praised to the heavens that the tall boy would conveniently hide her from Terushima. No such luck.

“Ah, hey, Glasses-chan!!”, the captain called out waving and jogging over, completely ignoring Tsukishimas presence. Kiyoko winced, slightly groaning. Terushima stopped in front of them and she prepared herself for some awkward tries at flirting with her. But Tsukishima seemed to react quicker than her. 

He turned to face Terushima with a bittersweet smile on his face. “Yes?”, Kiyoko noticed the slight strain in his voice to keep it soft and sweet. The threat was clear. One step closer and the boy would lie in bed with some second degree burns for a good while. The manager tried to hide her giggles behind her hand, but both men seemed to notice. Terushima was stumped at first, then his expression turned contemplating. Kiyoko hoped he wasn’t seriously thinking about trying to just flirt with Tsukishima instead, because that would just make it worse for the fake blond. 

After what felt like at least a full minute, Terushima apologized and said his goodbyes. He went back to his group and Kiyoko let out the breath she’d been holding. “Thanks.” the ravenette smiled, turning back to Tsukishima. “No word to anyone”, he grumbled, adjusting his glasses. “My lips are sealed”, she promised, tapping the corner of her mouth with a finger. 

“Hey, sorry, are we late?”, Sugawara called out and the two turned to see the other third years approaching. Kiyoko shook her head, the smile finally leaving her face and her expression back to neutral. 

—

Hitoka sat down at an empty booth and untied her scarf and unzipping her jacket. She looked at the time, realizing she was just two minutes early. Maybe the others were already there? The small blonde scanned the cafe, but couldn’t see any of the others. She quickly send a small ‘I’m here’ to the first year group chat, before getting her study supplies out and organizing them on the table. Exam seasons was coming up and Hinata and Kageyama desperately needed to study for it. 

Just as Hitoka finished setting out her books and started contemplating if she should get something to drink already, the door opened and Tsukishima came in. Hitoka stood up and waved slightly, trying to get the taller boys attention, but not the one from others. Tsukishima noticed her and made his way over, sitting down opposite her. Small hellos were exchanged, before the middle blocker got his stuff out. “The King got lost on his way here, so Yamaguchi is picking him up”, he informed the older girl, who nodded simply and looked at the menu over the cash register. 

Hitoka didn’t notice the boy that made his way over from the booth behind them until he stood in front of her. The small blonde flinched lightly. Normally she wouldn’t get approached when she was with someone from the club. Maybe he didn’t notice Tsukishima from his angle? “Hey, blondie.” His smirk made Hitokas skin crawl and she glanced over at Tsukishima for help. 

“Hey” The tall blond had a flirty fake smile on his face and murder in his eyes. The other male was startled and took a step back. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t see you, um… Bye”, he apologized and scurried away. Tsukishima scrunched up his nose. “Did he think I’m your boyfriend?”, he asked, fake disgust in his voice. Hitoka relaxed and giggled. “Probably”, she laughed. The tall boy smiled for a second, before his expression turned serious. “You can’t tell anyone about this.” He held up his pinky. Hitoka let out a short giggle, before wrapping her pinky around his, noticing the size difference. “Promise”, the small blonde swore. A smile flashed on Tsukishimas face before he asked her what she wanted to drink and getting up to order. 

—

Tanaka and Nishinoya gaped at Tsukishima as he came into the gym holding a box of chocolates. “How come you’re so popular, Tsukishima? You already got so many chocolates during break”, Hinata contemplated, pouting lightly. The tall blond just shrugged, not really caring. 

“Well, I can see why Tsukishima would be popular, though”, Kiyoko mumbled, handing out the chocolate she and Hitoka made. “Ah, yeah”, the small blonde agreed, nodding. Tsukishima glared at them, while Tanaka and Nishinoya just kept gaping at him, staring disbelievingly. 

“What do you mean?”, Sugawara asked, taking a bite of the chocolate. He was looking curiously at the two managers, who just smiled at each other knowingly. “We’re not allowed to tell.” Hitoka smiled, holding her pinky up. “Huuuh, but now we’re curious!”, Hinata complained. Kiyoko shrugged as she handed him the chocolate and glanced at Tsukishima. The middle blockers glare had intensified and Yamaguchi was confusedly looking at him. 

“Tsukishima saved me from Terushima-kuns flirting once, when he called me glasses-chan and Tsukishima answered in my place.”

Silence spread across the gym as smiles spread across the teams faces. Just Tsukishima still glared. 

“Uh, well, I guess it’s fine to tell now, but some guy tried to flirt with me and called me ‘blondie’, it probably went similar to Kiyokos story from there…”, Hitoka stuttered, fiddling with her fingers. 

“Tsukishimaaaa!!”, Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed, running over to their underclassman and slapping him on the back. “You’re a nice guy after all!!” The other team members chuckled, just Hitoka a bit worried that her teammate would be mad at her now. 

“Traitors”, Tsukishima grumbled at the two girls as he had to endure Tanaka and Nishinoyas overzealous demeanor. Kiyoko grinned and Hitoka smiled apologetically at him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for while and was always to lazy to actually write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
